Dimensiones Expiradas
by Xtrated
Summary: ¿Que ha ocurrido en el universo Z? La maldad ahora tiene un nombre y un plan que ha ido fortificando a través de los años... Un plan que pronto se llevará a cabo. Goku y sus amigos, se enfrentaran a un cambio en su vida... Lidiar con el mundo actual y pelear contra el tiempo... Sobretodo contra ellos mismos.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos ^^ Hoy les traigo esta muy loca historia... Siempre he sido fan de DBZ, y siempre he querido escribir algo sobre esta grandiosa serie! Aunque hasta hace poco fue que por fin decidí empezar a crear un nuevo mundo.**

**Espero sea de su completo agrado y muchas cosas pasaran en este fic, en donde habrá acción, misterio pero sobre todo romance... ¡Habrá de TODO!**

* * *

**Prólogo **

_Recargo mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Es difícil estar en una celebración, cuando no hay nada que celebrar. Escucho unos pasos acercándose a mí, por lo que abro los ojos y veo como mi padre toma una silla para sentarse a mi lado. Se le nota cansado y con las mismas ganas que yo para celebrar. No dice nada, pero se que piensa. Han pasado tantos años desde aquella gran batalla, los mismos desde esa fatídica noche; en la cual perdimos la única cosa que creíamos segura._

-Papá… Si quieres ya nos podemos retirar- _Voltea a verme y suspira, para después regresar su mirada a mi pequeño hermano, quien a pesar de mantener una conversación con sus amigos, tiene el mismo estado de animo que nosotros dos. Aún pasado ya el tiempo, nadie olvida nada. ¿Cómo es posible que sólo en unos días ganes y pierdas todo tu mundo? Son esas cosas que sin más, yo simplemente no puedo explicar._

-Si, se hace tarde y… tenemos que llegar a casa.- _Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros respectivos asientos, él se dirige a buscar a mi hermano y yo camino unos pasos encontrando rápidamente a mi esposa. Ella al verme detiene su plática y me mira, para después caminar hasta donde yo me encuentro y posarse frente de mí. No dice nada de momento, pero sé que entiende lo que yo trato de decir._

-¿Es hora de irnos?- _Asiento con la cabeza, logrando que ella haga lo mismo. No sé que me sucede, pero parece que la voz se ha ido de mi garganta. A través de los años, cada vez esta misma fecha, el corazón se me hace añicos, pero hoy… Hoy algo es diferente, sigue estando el dolor dentro de mí, pero, hay algo más. Mi esposa, me mira desconcertada y solo atino a mostrar un atisbo de sonrisa, para no preocuparla- _Iré a buscar a la niña y nos vamos, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes- _Ella sonríe y va en busca de nuestra pequeña niña, mientras yo, me reúno con mi padre y hermano quienes se están despidiendo, cosa que yo también empiezo a hacer._- Gracias por todo, pero es hora de irnos-_ Es tardado despedirse de tanta gente, gente que ya es tu familia. Minutos más tarde, mi esposa regresa con mi hija y ambas comienzan a despedirse… Sin embargo, algo extraño comienza a suceder. En mi mente una, alarma incesante se activa, avisándome que algo no está bien; que algo cambiara. _

-Papi, ¡¿Qué esta sucediendo?!- _Una luz blanca se empieza a formar alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, observo la habitación y noto, como todos estamos en las mismas circunstancias; volteo en dirección de mi padre, para encontrarme con una mirada de desconcierto igual o peor que la mía. El pánico se apodera de mi cuerpo, e instintivamente coloco en mis brazos a mi familia. Rápidamente, observo de nueva cuenta mi alrededor, donde aprecio caras desde desconcertadas hasta completamente aterrorizadas; pero las únicas que me importan en este momento son las de mi verdadera familia._

-No lo sé, Pan, no lo sé… ¡¿Papá?!- _En eso, la luz empieza a emerger más brillante y por supuesto mucho más aterradora. En los años anteriores he visto miles de cosas que ningún humano se podría imaginar, pero esto… esto va más allá de lo que yo puedo imaginar… ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?... ¿Qué pasará…? Con una fuerza brutal, la colorida luz, empieza a absorbernos, primero lento para pasar a una velocidad sorprendente; transportándonos a un sitio completamente… desconocido._

****** oooo **** oooo **** **

_El sonido del despertador irrumpe mi sueño, anunciando que es hora de iniciar el día, mi cuerpo aún se siente pesado por toda la actividad física de ayer y mi mente me pide quedarme en la cama cinco minutos más; pero no puedo, por más que el sueño trate de vencerme. Hoy es el primer día de clases, después de unas bien aprovechadas vacaciones de invierno y por nada del mundo me perdería el regreso._

_Apago el despertador, me incorporo sobre mi cama y me estiro, tratando de desperezarme; una vez bien estirada, me pongo de pie para sentir el intenso frio matinal que se cuela por la ventana; me encamino hacía el baño, pero algo dentro mí me impulsa a mirar por la ventana. No hay nada… no esperaba nada. ¡Que tonta soy! ¡Es una tontería, esperar algo que va a pasar cuando no quieres que pase!_

_Me aparto de la ventana y ahora si, emprendo mi viaje al baño. En éste, abro el grifo y dejo que la bañera se llene, empiezo a quitarme el pijama y una vez desnuda, me introduzco a la bañera y dejo que dentro del agua fluyan todas mis preocupaciones. Han pasado años, desde que sé y espero este momento, pero… ¿Qué hare cuando llegue? ¿Cuándo ya no me quede más por hacer? Tantas pláticas, tantos planes, tantas recomendaciones; pero... solo uno es el que llevare a cabo._

_El sonido de mi celular me distrae de mis pensamientos, cuidando que no caiga dentro de la bañera, lo tomo y no hago más que sonreír. Me ha llegado ese tipo de mensajes que al leerlos, sabes que nadie ni nada podrá hacer, que dejes la felicidad que te ha causado. Lamentablemente solo puedo disfrutar de este mensaje, en este preciso momento; ¡Si pudiera saber que pasara…!_

_Salgo de la ducha y empiezo a secarme, cuando una ráfaga de aire golpea mi cuerpo, erizando mi piel de pies a cabeza, golpeándome el pecho, causando un sentimiento de vacío en él… El miedo se inserta en mi cuerpo y me siento tonta… Ya debería estar acostumbrada a esto, a esperarlo… a su presencia. Pero aún así, todavía logra sorprenderme, asecharme; asustarme. Y así como aquella ráfaga llego en un instante… desapareció en otro._

_Salgo apresurada del baño, aún con los nervios destrozados, respirando arrítmicamente. Intento calmarme y hasta después de unos minutos lo logro; comienzo a vestirme seleccionando adecuadamente el vestuario que usare… No es vanidad, ni nada por el estilo pero soy una muchacha guapa, y me gusta verme bien; sobretodo si llevare a cabo el plan que está previsto desde hace algunos meses._

_Una vez arreglada con un conjunto perfecto para iniciar el año, me observo en el espejo y lo que veo me deja congelada; esta detrás de mí, sonriendo, burlándose de mí… ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! ¡No puede dejarme un momento! ¡Sé que este año acaba el trato! Pero no tiene porque recordándomelo a cada segundo… Volteo a hacerle cara y ya no está… Solo se asegura de que sepa que él esta ahí… ¿Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo? Respiro hondo, salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras, tratando de mantener la postura… ¡Necesito que me vea fuerte! ¡Que vea que a pesar de todo el miedo que le tengo, no podrá contra mí! Sin embargo, al acercarme a la cocina, un ki conocido se hace presente; mostrándome al Supremo Kaiosama en un estado en el que pocas veces lo he visto… Esta desesperado._

-¡Ha sucedido! ¡Ha hecho lo prometió!… Ellos llegaran en cualquier momento. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿Cierto?

* * *

**_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Confuso?... Lo sé, pero les juro que en cada capítulo, se ira descubriendo que fue lo que pasó, lo que pasa y lo que pasará._**

**_Agradezco este capítulo a Andy, quien siempre esta dispuesta a leer mis ideas y a aconsejarme... ¡GRACIAS!_**


	2. Una Dimensión

**Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿Cierto? Este fic, al principio, creí no me iba a dar demasiados problemas, pero ciertamente no ha sido así... La historia ya la tengo desarrollada en un 70% pero, tanto el tiempo como la creatividad a la hora de escribir me han fallado... Estos días me he puesto a actualizar los demás fics que tengo en fila y ¡Pum! llego este... Es un capítulo corto y no dice mucho, pero ya verán como con cada capítulo, la historia avanzara.**

**Sin más, los dejo leyendo!**

* * *

_**18 años atrás…**_

_Me acuesto sobre el pasto húmedo, cierro los ojos y respiro lentamente, dejándome llevar por los recuerdos… Y es un alivio saber, que ya todo ha acabado; que la paz por fin inunda la tierra, que puedo hacer esto, sin la necesidad de estar alerta constantemente y que más allá de lo que paso, del enorme desastre que sacudió a la tierra; nadie tiene recuerdo de eso… Solo nosotros, que quedara en nuestra mente por muchos años; en el sitio donde guardas lo que quieres olvidar._

_Han pasado solo unos días desde todo, lo acontecido en el torneo de las artes marciales, de la destrucción del planeta, de su reconstrucción y sobretodo de la derrota de Majin Boo; aquel momento en el que nuestro más grande rival fue pulverizado. Pero es muy curioso, por que todo se siente igual, todo parece exactamente igual a hace algunos años, a antes de que papá muriera en aquella batalla contra Cell; como si los años no hubieran pasado._

_Es raro, claro que lo es, por que si ha pasado el tiempo… siete años, años muy difíciles, para todos; para mi mamá, para mí y para mi hermano. Fueron siete años, en los que lloramos, reímos y avanzamos; aprendimos a vivir sin él, y por supuesto que lo extrañamos y mucho, pero sabíamos que él había hecho todo por nosotros y sería injusto, guardarnos en la tristeza y detenernos. Pero ahora, y no es por que no lo quiera aquí, siento que hemos retrocedido. Tal vez, este mal esto que siento, por que siempre lo quise de regreso, pero, no sé que sentir en estos momentos._

_Abro los ojos y aunque el sol los lastima un poco, dirijo la mirada hacia el cielo… donde papá y Goten llevan largo rato jugando, conociéndose, viviendo lo que siete años no vivieron; y aunque me sienta extraño y algo confuso por todo; no puedo evitar la sensación de felicidad, que en mi rostro haya una sonrisa que hace tiempo no había… Si que es raro, pero quiero disfrutarlo… Quiero recordar lo que es una familia. _

**Un nuevo mundo**

_Abro los ojos confundido, y lo primero que observo, es un manto anaranjado sobre mí; mi cabeza duele, da vueltas y no me permite pensar con claridad… me cuesta reconstruir lo que ha pasado. Todo es confuso, pero poco a poco, llegan las imágenes de lo acontecido horas, días o meses atrás… La fiesta, la luz, esa luz brillante que nos envolvió a todos y que nos arrastró hasta el punto donde estamos. Trato de incorporarme y al hacerlo, puedo darme cuenta que me encuentro en el jardín de una casa, con los demás en las mismas condiciones que yo. _

_A través del ki que siento y de lo que mis ojos me dicen, nadie está herido, al menos, no físicamente… Vegeta y Piccolo son los primeros, en ponerse de pie y tratar de examinar en que sitio nos encontramos, tan perplejos como los demás; mientras yo, al levantarme lo primero que busco es a mi familia. Videl y Pan se encuentran en un estado de estupefacción, confundidas, pero yo, por un momento puedo exhalar en paz, al ver que ellas están a salvo; giro en torno a mi padre y hermano, que después de el shock inicial, también empiezan a examinar el lugar… Pero hay algo raro, no nos deja salir más allá del jardín, como si estuviéramos en una burbuja._

_-_¿Qué rayos?- _Escucho que murmura el señor Piccolo al ver que no podemos salir y eso aumenta, nuestro desconcierto… No sé que ha pasado, no sé en que sitio nos encontramos y sé que esto puede ser obra de cualquier cosa… un enemigo, quizás, lo más probable; pero aún así, esto traspasa los límites de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado… Fuimos absorbidos por una misteriosa luz, hemos llegado a un jardín, de una casa que en la vida había visto y estamos encerrados, sin oportunidad de salir al exterior u oír algo de afuera… Esto definitivamente, no es algo bueno._

_-_No hay salida, por ningún lado se puede traspasar la barrera, muro o lo que sea- _Dice mi padre, cuyo rostro refleja lo que he estado pensando y lo que los demás temen… Nos estamos enfrentando a algo nuevo, sin siquiera saber a qué o por qué. Videl, Pan, Bulma, Bra y Marrón, miran a todas partes tratando de buscar una explicación lógica y una salida; pero desde donde nosotros lo vemos, no hay alguna, no hay nada, más que fresco pasto a nuestros pies y miles de dudas rondando. _

_Trato de decir algo, pero un ki, nos hace voltear a todos sorprendidos, pero con esperanza de saber. Se trata de Kaio, que se observa nervioso y hasta algo apenado; causando en nosotros aún más sorpresa, para empezar, digamos que rara es la vez que él pisa el mundo mortal, si es que aún estamos vivos, seguido de el estado en el que viene y por último, por que logro entrar a un sitio del cual no podemos salir. Vegeta se adelanta para ser el primero en tomar la palabra, pero mi padre y Krilin, lo detienen, para así darle la oportunidad a Kaio de hablar._

-Sé que tienes muchas cosas que decir Vegeta, bueno, que todos tienen muchas cosas que decir; pero déjenme entregarles el mensaje que me designaron decirles para hacerles saber la situación- _Todos nos volteamos a ver, confusos, interrogantes; la situación en sí, ya era bastante seria y ahora agregando a Kaio serio, realmente incongruente a su personalidad, no mejoraba las cosas… Nadie fue capaz de decir palabra alguna, aguardando lo que Kaio tenía que decir, circunstancia peculiar, considerando que Vegeta no es el príncipe de la paciencia._

_-_Hace algunos años, un nuevo mal amenazaba la tierra; un mal, aún mayor que cualquiera que ustedes hayan enfrentado alguna vez- _Tras escuchar esto, en el rostros tanto de mi padre como de Vegeta, tuvieron cierta iluminación, tan fugaz, como la que cruzó por el mío- _Este mal, no es como otros, su poder se basa en la inteligencia y astucia, hecho por el cual ustedes no los enfrentó. Al llegar a la tierra, consiguió parte de su objetivo, lo que lo llevo a ocultarse, sin dejar rastro alguno, para así poder mostrarse en el momento preciso- _Pero, nunca sentimos nada… no desde hace dieciocho años… La perplejidad, se muestra en el rostro de todos, y aún así, nadie esta preparado para decir nada, no aún… y Kaio, parece perdido en el mensaje que da, como si fuera una máquina. _

_-_Sin embargo, algo salió mal en el plan que elaboraba, llevándolo a la oscuridad durante todo este tiempo, algo, que por supuesto, él no se esperaba… Fue recluido a otra dimensión, sin oportunidad de escape.Más, esta por decir, que él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados… En este momento, su plan, vuelve a estar activo… En este momento, empieza la cuenta regresiva para combatirlo- _¿Nosotros somos partes de su plan? ¿Es por eso que estamos en…?- _Ustedes, forman parte vital, de ese plan… Ustedes, están parados, en una nueva dimensión- _¿Estamos en otra dimensión? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Las caras de terror y confusión, no se hacen esperan entre ellas, pero, en nosotros, sayayines y guerreros la emoción crece inmensamente._

_-_Efectivamente, ustedes son una parte importante del plan, pero, forman parte de él, como simples espectadores… Ella debe hacer todo, nadie la debe ayudar- _¿Quién es ella?_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_  
_

-¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen como lo hemos planeado?- _Digo, tratando de controlar los nervios, que carcomen cada parte de mi ser… Planear, es una cosa muy distinta a, llevar a cabo y por más que uno planeé las cosas, no se sabe a ciencia cierta si así sucederán. Esta o este plan es una de esas cosas… La mayor parte de mi vida he seguido miles de planes, que en su defecto, solo unos pocos se han realizado de la manera que pensé; pero éste, sobretodo éste es imprescindible que siga su curso._

-Tiene que salir como esta predicho, no puede salir de otra manera…- _El supremo Kaio toma asiento frente a mí, y me ve con sus ojos, llenos de firmeza y decisión, apartando por un momento aquellos sentimientos con los que llegó a esta habitación- _Por años hemos idealizado esto, y sabemos a lo que nos arriesgamos. Hasta este momento, él siempre ha ido un paso delante de nosotros, pero ya no más… Esta vez, estamos preparados- _Asiento, sin estar completamente segura, pero tiene razón… Ya no más, esta vez estaré lista._

-¿Qué pasara con ellos? ¿Vienen todos?- _Esa cuestión es una variable que en mis manos, ya no cabe; ellos solo caben en un plan en el que ni el supremo ni yo, tenemos idea de lo que conlleva. Y aún así, a pesar de que en nuestro plan no entran, ellos pueden destruirlo todo, destruir todo por lo que he luchado en estos años y todo por lo que me falta luchar… Ellos son la única variable que escapa a nuestros límites._

_-_Trataré de mantenerlos controlados… Si ellos interfieren, será el fin; y no queremos eso… Tú, por lo único que tienes que preocuparte, es por tu parte del plan y por acabar tu último año de preparatoria- _Involuntariamente sonrío, y sin intención alguna me examino lentamente; a pesar de todo, me emociona la idea de que por lo menos, por algunos meses, tendré una vida relativamente normal… ¡Que emoción! Por fin mis últimos meses de prepa…_

_-_En ese caso, será mejor que me… Olvídalo, faltan diez minutos para mi hora de salida. No sé si me levante muy temprano o hice las cosas muy rápidas, por que ya estoy lista y aún no es hora- _Un poco más calmada, me permito sonreír nuevamente, sonrisa que es acompañada por una emitida del supremo… Cuando lo veo sonreír, algo en mí, hace que entre en una calma profunda; que sienta un poco más de seguridad, que me sienta mejor._

-Creo que los nervios te hicieron una mala jugada… Aunque como dirían aquí, "al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda"… Creo que suena algo- _Efectivamente, mi celular, suena bajo el bolso de mi pantalón, por lo que en un movimiento rápido, lo saco y sin más vuelvo a sonreír… ¿Existe alguien más tierno que él? ¡No lo creo!- _¡Vaya! Ese chico si que te hace sonreír torpemente. Será mejor que te vayas a la escuela, o vendrá por ti- _Hago una mueca de fingida molestia, eso sí, sin dejar mi torpe sonrisa… ¡No es malo tener un mejor amigo! Y trato de contestar, cuando, nuevamente una ráfaga de aire atraviesa el salón._

_-_¿Qué fue eso?- _Pregunto desconcertada, pero luego, empiezo a sentir una propagación de varios ki, esparcidos en un mismo lugar, lenta pero seguidamente. Asustada, volteo la vista hacia el jardín trasero, pero no logro ver nada… Una masa de oscuridad se cierne por la ventana, dejando a la vista un manto del color del cielo en el anochecer. Sé lo que es, y sé que significa; pero al identificar un ki de los que fueron apareciendo; mi corazón, se compacta y el aire escapa de mis pulmones- _Es hora de ir a la escuela, ¿Cierto?

-Cierto, no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día de clases del año…- _Antes de que pueda arrepentirme de lo que tengo por hacer o de que me ponga a llorar como cocodrilo; me miro por ultima vez en el espejo de la sala, respiro profundamente y vuelvo a sonreír. Kaio solo observa, como me observo; pendiente de mis movimientos y sin previo aviso, hace que voltee para así, darme el abrazo, que sin darme cuenta, necesito con urgencia. Después de un rato, muy pequeño, se separa de mí y limpia una pequeña lágrima que cae de mi ojo, me deja respirar profundamente y luego me ve directamente a los ojos._

_-_Todo esto, vale la pena… Nunca haría que hicieras algo que te lastimara… ¡Todo, en verdad todo, tendrá su recompensa y será buena! ¡Esto solo será un pequeño sacrificio para un bien mayor!- _Esta vez, asiento enérgicamente, él tiene toda la razón; todo esto vale en verdad la pena… Todo esto merece ser, para llegar al final feliz. ¡Un final que yo voy a poner! Todo esto depende de mí y lo haré… Voy a tener mi final feliz._

_-_Lo sé… Ahora si, me voy… La escuela espera y yo, espero por ella- _Tomo mi bolso y una manzana de la cocina, doy unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de entrada; y por una vez más volteo hacia atrás, sigo sin mirar nada, pero me siento mejor… Sonrío, Kaio sonríe en respuesta y avanza hacia mí… Kaio, es de las personas que más quiero… Es como un padre para mí…_

_-_La vida sigue, observen o no.

* * *

_**Sé que en el fic dice que es un GokuxMilk y a la fecha no parece, pero no se espante, claro que lo es, pero, para llegar a esta parte, tenemos que conocer la historia trasfondo... Ya llegara el momento de esta pareja ^^ ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Siguen confundidos? Sigan leyendo! Cualquier cosa, comente en el recuadro que esta qui abajo :D Sus reviews, nos ayudan a crecer ^^**_

_**Azucena45: Sé que en este capitulo, no despejo tus dudas, pero una si quedo clara, ¿No? Gracias por tu review... El numero 1 *-***_

_**Mms: No pronto, pero si actualizado :D Cada vez, habrá más intriga :P Gracias ^^**_

_**Kiara: Ya quedo! Espero la inspiración no me falle esta vez y pueda ser más rápida... Gracias ^^**_

_**Dragon Caritol: Gracias ^^ Espero te guste!**_

_**Rubiir: Te soy sincera, este capitulo me costo más de lo que pensé, pero ya quedo! No muy largo, pero, mejor... Te vuelvo a ser sincera, yo odiaba DBZ pero adquirí la mayor fascinacion por la serie... Gracias ^^**_


End file.
